Sułtan Sulejman
Sułtan Sulejman (Wspaniały) (ur. 6 listopada w 1494, zm. 7 września 1566 pod Szigetvarem, Wegrami) - 10. Sułtan Imperium Osmańskiego. Postać historyczna. Syn Sułtanki Hafsy i Sułtana Selima. Za jego panowania państwo Osmańskiego osiągnęło szczyt swojej potęgi. Żył 72 lata. Rządził 46 lat. Historia Dzieciństwo Nie są znane fakty z dzieciństwa sułtana Sulejmana. Wiadomo, że urodził się jako syn sułtana Selima I Groźnego i sułtanki Ayse Hafsy. Dzieciństwo spędził prawdopodobnie w pałacu Topkapi, aż do momentu, kiedy nie stał się gubernatorem Manisy - prowincji koronnej. Przyjaźń z Ibrahimem Książę Sulejman prawdopodobnie był już w Manisie, kiedy poznał pochodzącego z Pargi Ibrahima. Obaj mężczyźni szybko stali się bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Ibrahim został sokolnikiem księcia Sulejmana. Książę i Ibrahim często wymykali się z pałacu w Manisie i rozmawiali między innymi o polityce. Obaj marzyli o podbiciu Rzymu. Zatruty kaftan W pewnym momencie, gdy książę Sulejman był gubernatorem Manisy jego ojciec, sułtan Selim I Groźny próbował go zabić. Przysłał mu w prezencie zatruty kaftan. Wszystkiego domyśliła się jednak wcześniej jego matka, Ayse Hafsa i uratowała syna, kazała założyć kaftan słudze, ten po chwili zmarł. Związek z Gulfem Pierwszą ukochaną sułtana Sulejmana była Gulfem Hatun. Kobieta dała mu syna, Murada, ten jednak szybko zmarł. Z tego powodu związek Gulfem i Sulejmana rozpadł się. Mimo to książę nadal lubił Gulfem i ją szanował. Związek z Mahidevran Niebawem do alkowy Sulejmana trafiła Mahidevran. Sulejman szybko się w niej zakochał. Mahidevran dała mu jednego syna - księcia Mustafę. Sulejman postanowił także zrobić piękny pierścień dla ukochanej, który ostatecznie podarował jednak później swojej przyszłej ukochanej - Hurrem. Śmierć ojca W czasie, gdy Sulejman zarządzał Manisą w 1520 r. umarł jego ojciec, Selim I Groźny. Sulejman stał się wówczas sułtanem. Szybko wyruszył do Stambułu, gdzie zasiadł na tronie. Niebawem przybyli tam też Mahidevran oraz mały Mustafa. Nowy sułtan pozostawił wielkiego wezyra na stanowisku, Ibrahima zaś mianował swoim szambelanem. Początki rządów Sułtan Sulejman zamierzał być wielkim władcą. Był aktywny dla Imperium Osmańskiego już na początku swoich rządów. Gdy jedna z nałożnic, Aleksandra odważyła się go zawołać, Sulejman zakochał się w niej. Niebawem z inicjatywy Ibrahima Aleksandra trafiła do alkowy, z którą sułtan spędził nawet czwartkową noc(zgodnie z zasadami czwartkową noc sułtan spędzał z żoną) i nadał jej imię Hurrem. Na początku rządów Sulejmana Mahidevran zaszła z nim w drugą ciążę, szybko ją jednak straciła. Obwiniła za to Hurrem i ją dotkliwie pobiła, w wyniku czego Sulejman zdecydował się ją wygnać, zmienił jednak zdanie ze względu na Mustafę. Nie wygnał również ani nie zabił Mahidevran, gdy ta próbował a otruć Hurrem, lecz całkowicie odsunął ją od swoich łask. Wówczas ukochaną sułtana stała się Hurrem. Hurrem szybko dała sułtanowi nowe dzieci - najpierw księcia Mehmeda, później sułtankę Mihrimah. Niebawem Sulejman wygnał Hurrem do Starego Pałacu za morderstwo swojej faworyty(którego nie dokonała ona,ale oskarżono ją o to), cała prawda szybko się jednak wydała i Sulejman zdecydował, że Hurrem wraca do jego łask. Później Hurrem dała mu jeszcze dwóch książąt - Selima i Bayezida. Sulejman zlecił też malarzowi Leonowi(dawnemu ukochanemu Hurrem, o tym Sulejman jednak nie wiedział) namalowanie jego wspólnego portretu z Hurrem. Na początku swoich rządów Sulejman wyjeżdżał na liczne wojny. Wyprawił się między innymi na Węgry, gdzie zabił ukochanego Victorii, w wyniku czego ta później przyjechała do Topkapi i próbowała zabić Sulejmana. Podbił też grecką wyspę Kretę. Podczas tej wyprawy Ibrahim uratował mu życie samemu raniąc się nożem. W początkowym okresie swoich rządów sułtan Sulejman po odejściu Piri Mehmeta Paszy mianował swoim wielkim wezyrem Ibrahima Paszę, a także gdy dowiedział się o jego miłości do jego siostry Hatice, zgodził się na ślub Ibrahima i Hatice oraz podarował świeżo upieczonemu małżeństwu pałac. Sulejman na początku rządów skazał też na śmierć kilku zdrajców m.in: Ahmeda Paszę oraz Ferhata Paszę(Ferhat Pasza dopuścił się tego samego po raz drugi, za pierwszym razem Sulejman darował mu życie ze względu na swoją siostrę, Beyhan), a także przywódcę buntu janczarów. Jedną z jego faworyt w alkowie stała się też Sadika Hatun, która próbowała go zabić. Gdy prawda się wydała sułtan kazał ją zabić. Dalsze rządy Po śmierci malarza Leona, Sulejman wyruszył na kolejną wojnę. Po powrocie z niej zakochał się w księżniczce Kastylii Izabeli Fortunie, której starał się dogodzić. Jedyne czego nie chciał zrobić wobec niej to jej wyzwolić. Hurrem była o nią bardzo zazdrosna. Gdy podłożyła do komnaty księżniczki węża, a ten ją ukąsił, Sulejman wyssał jad. W końcu Hurrem pozbyła się Izabeli, wrzuciła ją do Bosforu. Związek ten był jednak chwilowi, który przeminął, albowiem Sulejman prawdziwie kochał tylko Hurrem. Niebawem zdecydował się wyzwolić Hurrem. Jako, że ta była już wolną kobietą ze względów religijnych nie mogła uprawiać z Sulejmanem seksu bez ślubu. Jak Hurrem odmówiła sułtan wygnał ją do pałacyku myśliwskiego. Przyjechał do niej do ze względu na chorą sułtankę Mihrimah. Gdy Hurrem została napadnięta z rozkazu sułtanki matki sułtan nie tylko zdecydował, że ona wróci do pałacu, ale i wziął z nią ślub. W ten sposób Sulejman złamał wieloletnią tradycję Osmanów. Po ślubie Sulejman sprawdził wierność swojej żony podając jej środek nasenny, albowiem usłyszał, że jego żona próbowała otruć Mustafę, w co nie uwierzył. Hurrem pijąc środek nasenny myślała, że to trucizna. Niebawem urodził mu się kolejny syn, którego matką była Hurrem - książę Cihangir. Choroba Cihangira Szybko okazało się, że książę Cihangir jest chory i konieczne stało się, by leczył go Yasef Efendi - wybitny medyk. Sulejman niechętnie posłał syna na bolesną terapię. Śmierć matki Niebawem do sułtana Sulejmana przyszła jego matka, która chciała wyjawić mu prawdę o tym, że Ibrahim Pasza zdradza sułtankę Hatice z Nigar Kalfą. Ayse Hafsa nie zdążyła jednak wyjawić synowi prawdy, albowiem szok spowodował jej paraliż, w wyniku którego po pewnym czasie umarła. Przed śmiercią Sulejman podarował matce kamień, który dostał od kobiety, którą uratował od okrutnego męża. Wysłanie Mustafy do prowincji Sulejman niebawem zdecydował się wysłać swojego najstarszego syna do prowincji koronnej - Manisy. Związek z Firuze Po pewnym czasie do haremu sułtana Sulejmana trafiła Firuze Hatun - kolejna faworyta, z którą chwilowo związał się sułtan Sulejman. W czasie tego związku wyjechał również na długą wyprawę wojenną. Kiedy księciu Mustafie urodził się również syn Sulejman wraz z Hurrem pojechał do Manisy nadać imię swojemu wnukowi. Po powrocie dowiedział się, że Firuze pochodzi z perskiej dynastii Safawidów i wygnał ją z pałacu. Śmierć Ibrahima Paszy Niebawem sułan Sulejman zauważył rosnącą pychę Ibrahima Paszy, którego w końcu zdecydował się zabić, do czego przyczyniła się sułtanka Hurrem. Później Sulejmana dręczyły wyrzuty sumienia, Hatice była wściekła na swego brata za to, że zabił jej męża. Wówczas władca mianował kilku nowych wielkich wezyrów(oczywiście po kolei), sułtankę Hatice wydał zaś za Husreva Paszę. Kolejne lata Kilka lat później porwano Hurrem. Poszukiwania trwały bardzo długo, ostatecznie pod koniec trzeciego sezonu sułtankę odnalazł Bali Bej. W trakcie porwania Hurrem umarł książę Mehmed, który został zarażony na zlecenie sułtanki Mahidevran czarną ospą, zmarła też sułtanka Hatice, która popełniła samobójstwo. Po śmierci Mehmeda Sulejman wysłał Mustafę do Amasyi, Selima do Manisy, a Bajazyda do Kutahyi. Często wściekał się też na swojego najstarszego syna Mustafę. Wściekł się też na Selima, jak zastał go pijanego w Manisie. Sulejman odkrył też, że sułtanka Hurrem założyła podsłuch Rady Divanu i wygnał ją, z czasem pozwolił jej jednak wrócić. Ich miłość tymczasowo przygasła. Z czasem jednak się odbudowała. Jako, że Sulejman był coraz starszy zaczął być podatny na chorobę, jaką okazała się podagra. W czasie choroby opiekowali się nim medycy i Hurrem. W międzyczasie sułtan Sulejman miał jeszcze jedną faworytę - Nazenin Hatun, która urodziła mu córkę - sułtankę Raziye. Władca stracił Nazenin w wyniku intrygi Hurrem, a Raziye umarła w młodym wieku. Śmierć Mustafy Niebawem w ręce sułtana wpadł list od szacha Tahmaspa (wroga Imperium Osmańskiego), który był odpowiedzią na ,,propozycję współpracy od księcia Mustafy". W rzeczywistości tę propozycję współpracy napisała sułtanka Hurrem oraz Rustem Pasza, a Mihrimah wykradła pieczęć Mustafy. W wyniku tego sułtan Sulejman skazał własnego syna, Mustafę na śmierć. Mustafa został stracony na jego oczach. Przez kolejny czas sułtan długo nie wrócił do Stambułu, w końcu jednak wrócił. Sulejman żałował, że zabił syna. Cihangir bardzo rozpaczał po śmierci brata i jakiś czas po jego śmierci z żalu zachorował i po przedawkowaniu opium zmarł. Choroba Hurrem Po pewnym czasie sułtan Sulejman zdecydował się odnowić swoją miłość w stosunku do Hurrem, co sułtance bardzo się spodobało. Napisał dla niej nawet wiersz. Od razu dowiedział się też o jej śmiertelnej chorobie. Wówczas wezwał wielu medyków, żaden z nich jednak nie zdołał uratować umierającej sułtanki. Po śmierci żony Po śmierci sułtanki Hurrem, Sulejman popadł w rozpacz. Zabronił w haremie między innymi głośnych rozmów czy używania złota, a sam jadał bardzo skromnie i siedział w ciemnościach. Na prośbę Hurrem, cierpiącym sułtanem zaopiekowała się jego dawna ukochana jeszcze z czasów, gdy Sulejman był księciem - Gulfem Hatun. Z czasem sułtan przyczynił się również do śmierci swojego kolejnego syna - Bayezida. Wówczas do akcji przystąpiła Gulfem. Była wściekła na Sulejmana, że zabił tyle niewinnych osób, więc spróbowała go zabić, w wyniku czego zginęła. Wyprawa na Szigetvar i śmierć Z czasem dawna choroba Sulejmana, podagra znów do niego powróciła. Mimo choroby Sulejman zdecydował się znów wyjechać na wojnę. Tym razem ruszył na węgierską twierdzę Szigetvar. W czasie oblężenia Sulejman umarł. Faworyty i matki dzieci Sulejmana W tradycji Osmańskiej Sułtan miał swój harem tzn. dom w którym mieszkało wiele kobiet służących Sułtanowi, którym rządziła Sułtanka Matka (Valide Sultan). Życie rodzinne Sułtana miało być nastawione na dobro państwa, miłosne zawirowania nie miały większego znaczenia. Sułtan miał płodzić potomków którzy przedłużą Osmańską dynastię. # Pierwszą żoną była kobieta imieniem Fülane. Miała ona syna Mahmuda i córkę Fatmę Nur. Według Jerzego Łątki dożyła 1550 roku. # Drugą żoną była Gülfem Hatun, żona Sulejmana, która dała mu syna Księcia Murada. Ten jednak zmarł najprawdopodobniej na czarną ospę. Gülfem do końca życia była za niego w żałobie. Umarła w Konstantynopolu w 1562 roku. # Trzecią, i zarazem ważną żoną była Mahidevran, matka serialowego księcia Mustafy, którego zgładził sam Suleyman, przez intrygi Roksolany. Historycznie miała też piękną córkę Raziye oraz syna Ahmeda (w serialu matką sułtanki Raziye była Nazenin) # Ostatnią była Hurrem. W serialu urodziła piątkę dzieci: Księcia Mehmeda, Selima, Bayezida, Cihangira oraz Sułtankę Mihrimah. Historycznie miała też syna Abdullacha. To Aleksandrę kochał najbardziej, nadał jej imię Hurrem co oznaczało "radosna, niosąca radość". Poślubił ją w 1530 r. Nałożnice Sulejmana: *'Maria (Gulnihal Hatun)' - przyjaciółka Hurrem. Była wściekła na Gulfem za noc spędzoną z sułtanem, więc podała jej zatrute futro. Gulsah dźgnęła ją nożem, ale przeżyła. Następnie wydano ją za mąż; *'Firuze' - szpieg Perski. Miała uznanie całej rodziny, prócz Hurrem. Zatańczyła dla Sułtana, ten wybrał ją do alkowy. Ukrywała się przed Hurrem, jednak ta ją odkryła i postanowiła zabić. Potem dowidziano się, że jest szpiegiem. Sułtan oszczędził ją, ale wygnał z pałacu. *'Victoria (Sadyka)' - do pałacu przysłał ją Ludwik Jagiellończyk, próbowała zabić Sulejmana w pałacu Hatice. Nasuh Efendi podkochiwał się w niej, następnie kazano mu ją zabić. Utopił ją w Besforze. *'Księżniczka Izabela Fortuna' - hiszpańska księżniczka porwana przez tureckich piratów. Na początku nienawidziła Sulejmana, ale potem zaczęła się do niego zbliżać. Hurrem chciała ją zabić przez ukąszenie węża, sułtan wyssał jad. Sułtance udało się ją jednak utopić. *'Valeria (Nazenin Hatun)' - przybyła do pałacu z Nurbanu, jako jej służąca. Nie wyjechała do Manisy z księciem Selimem, zamiast niej pojechała przyszła żona księcia. Więc Hurrem wybrała ją do alkowy dla sułtana. Valeria zaszła jednak w ciążę. Kiedy ta urodziła córkę - Raziye - Sułtanka kazała Nurbanu ją zabić. Zrzuciła ona Nazenin z balkonu. Dzieci Sułtana Sulejmana Pierworodnym synem Sułtana był''' Mustafa, było to dziecko Mahidevran. Urodziła mu się także córka - ' Raziye '- ze związku z wenecką nałożnicą Valerią. Wszyscy inni potomkowie Sułtana zrodzili się ze związku z Hürrem, a byli to: *Książę Mehmet' - 1521, zm. 1543 pierwszy syn Hurrem i Sulejmana. Był największym rywalem Mustafy. Jego zabicie zleciła Mahidevran. *'Sułtanka Mihrimah' - zm.1578 pierwsza córka Sulejmana i Hurrem. Była zabrdzo podobna do matki- sprytna i inteligentna. Wydana za mąż za Rustema Paszę. *'Książę Selim' - zm. 1574 drugi syn Sulejmana i Roksolany. Sułtan Selim II Opój. Jego żoną była Sułtanka Nurbanu. Podobno najgorszy z rodzeństwa. *'Książę Bayezid' - zm. 1561 trzeci syn Sułtana i Hurrem. Walczył o tron z bratem Selimiem. Był waleczny i miał ognisty charakter. *'Książę Cihangir' - zm. 1553 czwarty syn Hurrem i Sulejmana. Od urodzenia miał problemy ze zdrowiem, okazało się, że kości na jego placach nachodzą na siebie, w wyniku czego do końca życia miał garba. Najmądrzejszy z rodzeństwa. Zakochał się w Huricihan, jednak ona nie odwzajemniła uczuć, została żoną Bayezida. Rządy w Imperium Osmańskim Sułtan Sulejman jest uznany za wspaniałego i największego z Tureckich Sułtanów. Za jego panowania Turcja ( Imperium Osmańskie) osiągnęła szczyt swojej potęgi gospodarczej politycznej i terytorialnej. Sułtan obywał liczne wyprawy wojenne, na Rodos (odcinek 20), Budapeszt a nawet Wiedeń( Ponowne zajęcie Węgier i oblężenie Wiednia (odcinek 79) . Udało mu się zająć Węgry i zagrozić Świętemu Cesarstwu oraz Italii. Jego rządy cechowała sprawiedliwość i mądre prawodawstwo. Mianował Ibrahima - syna Rybaka Manolisa z Pargi swoim Szambelanem a następnie Wielkim Wezyrem państwa Osmańskiego (odcinek 23) i naczelnym dowódcą wojsk Osmańskich. Było to niezwykle niespotykane z racji iż Ibrahim był konwertytą (Przeszedł na Islam z Chrześcijaństwa). Rodzina Osmańska za czasów Sulejmana Po śmierci Sułtana Selima i Groźnego, władze objął jego syn - Sulejman. Jego matką była Sułtanka Ayse Hafsa, która sprawowała władze nad Haremem. Oprócz tego Sułtanka Matka miała cztery córki: Sułtankę Hatice, Sułtankę Sah, Sułtankę Fatmę (te dwie pojawią się w serialu dopiero w trzecim i w czwartym sezonie) i Sułtankę Beyhan. Są to siostry Sulejmana. On sam posiadał wymienione wyżej żony i dzieci. Oprócz tego Beyhan miała swoje potomstwo z Feratem Paszą, który został stracony, opiekowała się także po śmierci rodziców Huricihan i Osmanem (dziećmi Hatice). Miał również pięcioro synów: Mustafę, Mehmeda, Selima, Bayezida i Cihangira oraz córkę Mihrimah. W wyniku intryg sułtanki Hurrem odrzucał miłość do Mustafy, w końcu nawet go zabił. Po śmierci Hurrem przyczynił się również do śmierci Bayezida. Najbardziej kochał zaś prawdopodobnie sułtankę Mihrimah. Zbytnio faworyzował Mehmeda, na jego korzyść odebrał Mustafie władzę w prowincji koronnej, Manisie. '''W historii' Polityka zagraniczna Sulejman został sułtanem w wieku 26 lat. Za jego rządów Imperium Osmańskie znacznie rozszerzyło swe granice. Sulejman jest nazywanym najlepszym sułtanem w historii Imperium Osmańskiego, za jego czasów Turcja ( Imperium Osmańskie) osiągnęła szczyt swej potęgi gospodarczej, politycznej i terytorialnej. Sułtan odbywał liczne wyprawy wojenne. Jego rządy cechowała sprawiedliwość i mądre prawodawstwo. Głównym kierunkiem ekspansji była Europa, jednak władca pozyskał również terytoria w Azji i Afryce. W swej polityce zagranicznej posługiwał się również umowami międzynarodowymi – to właśnie dzięki nim udało mu się przełamać politykę izolacyjną prowadzoną w stosunku do jego państwa przez kraje europejskie. Gdy Sulejman obejmował władzę, Imperium Osmańskie było w Europie poddane izolacji jako państwo muzułmańskie. Utrzymywało z mocarstwami chrześcijańskimi jedynie sporadyczne kontakty. Wraz z narastającą ekspansją muzułmanów pojawiały się kolejne konflikty. Najpoważniejszy związany był z walką o koronę Węgier, gdzie do rywalizacji z sułtanem stanęli Habsburgowie (Ferdynand I oraz, wspomagający go poprzez walkę na Morzu Śródziemnym, Karol V). Spór z Habsburgami spowodował zacieśnienie stosunków z Francją, która również była z nimi w konflikcie. Franciszek I Walezjusz dążył do sojuszu z Imperium Osmańskim. Starania te doprowadziły do zawarcia w 1535 roku układu między Franciszkiem I, a Sulejmanem (nazwanego wówczas kapitulacją, jednak w znaczeniu innym niż obecne). Był to akt obustronnych przywilejów (handlowych), bez dyskryminacji żadnej ze stron. Za przykładem Francji poszły inne kraje europejskie, w pełni akceptując Imperium Osmańskie jako uczestnika polityki europejskiej. Z czasem liczne układy podpisywane z państwami europejskimi przyczyniły się do penetracji rynku wewnętrznego Imperium Osmańskiego przez kupców zagranicznych i osłabienia jego pozycji ekonomicznej. Relacje z Polską Nim Sulejman objął panowanie, Polska i Imperium Osmańskie zawarły trzyletni pokój (1 października 1519). Przestał on jednak formalnie obowiązywać po śmierci Selima I (zgodnie z osmańską tradycją traktaty podpisane przez władcę wygasają wraz z jego śmiercią). Sulejmanowi zależało na przyjaznych stosunkach z Polską – poza zapewnieniem sobie spokoju na granicy miał nadzieje na poparcie Lechistanu (tak Turcy mówili na Polskę), a przynajmniej na jego neutralność, w konflikcie z Habsburgami. Również Zygmunt Stary nie chciał konfliktu z Imperium Osmańskim, koncentrując swą politykę na innych celach. Podczas wyprawy na Węgry w 1521 roku Sulejman rozważał zaatakowanie Polski przy pomocy Tatarów, jednak Zygmunt Stary, przestrzegając układu i mając nadzieje na nowy, wysłał skromne posiłki, choć krajem władał wówczas jego bratanek Ludwik II Jagiellończyk. Stan status quo pomiędzy państwami utrzymywał się nadal, pomimo trwającego konfliktu na Węgrzech. 26 października 1528 roku podpisany został traktat, gwarantujący przyjazne stosunki pomiędzy obydwoma państwami, zwrot jeńców za wykupem oraz wolność handlu. Na stosunkach pomiędzy Polską, a Imperium Osmańskim zaciążył Piotr Raresz, hospodar mołdawski, który w 1530 roku najechał należące do Polski Pokucie (prawdopodobnie stało się tak za milczącym przyzwoleniem padyszacha). Raresz był jednocześnie lennikiem Sulejmana, Polska nie mogła, więc otwarcie rozpocząć z nim wojny, nie ryzykując konfliktu z sułtanem. Po wymianie listów załagodzono spór. Kontynuowano politykę rozwijania przyjaznych stosunków poprzez liczne listy i działalność posłów. Sułtan nie chciał zwłaszcza dopuścić do zbliżenia Zygmunta Starego z Habsburgami (poprzez małżeństwo Zygmunta Augusta z Elżbietą Habsburżanką). Efektem było zawarcie pokoju „wieczystego” w 1533. Mimo oficjalnego dokumentu Piotr Raresz ponownie zajął Pokucie w styczniu 1538 roku. Sulejman odrzucił propozycję wspólnej wyprawy karnej, złożoną przez Zygmunta Starego i samodzielnie przeprowadził ekspedycję (tym bardziej, że hospodar próbował się uniezależnić, przestał płacić haracz i nawiązał współpracę z Habsburgami). Po pokonaniu Raresza problem Mołdawii przestał zakłócać stosunki polsko-osmańskie. Na granicy nie zapanował jednak spokój. Przez cały czas miały tam miejsce incydenty zbrojne. Z terytorium Imperium na stronę polską przedostawali się i dokonywali rozbojów Tatarzy, w przeciwnym kierunku wypadów dokonywali Kozacy. Te wydarzenia nie wpływały jednak na politykę państwową, zazwyczaj ograniczano się do wymiany listów i skarg oraz przesyłania spisów poniesionych strat. Potwierdzeniem przyjaznych stosunków między państwami był odnowiony przez Zygmunta Augusta w 1553 roku traktat pokojowy, który anulował wzajemne żądania rekompensaty. Sulejman uznał go między 15 grudnia. Według niektórych historyków Sulejman utrzymywał dobre kontakty z Polską ze względu na prawdopodobnie pochodzącą z niej Hurrem. Podobno Sulejman w jednym z listów do króla Zygmunta Augusta napisał „ Poseł twój Opaliński powie ci, w jakim szczęściu widział siostrę twoją, a żonę moją”. Wskutek błędu Samuela Twardowskiego, który w swojej relacji z poselstwa w Turcji w latach 1621 – 1623 nagłośnił sprawę nazywania Hurrem „siostrą króla polskiego”, przez to powstała legenda o królewskim pochodzeniu sułtanki. W rzeczywistości chodziło o symboliczne nazywanie sułtana „bratem króla Polski”, a w konsekwencji jego żony – „siostrą króla”. Dobre relacje Sulejmana z Polską były nawet wspomniane w serialu, gdy okazało się, że pewien kupiec handlujący chlebem robił pewne przekręty i zawoził swoje chleby do Polski. Sulejman się o to oburzył, by Imperium miało z Polską dobre relacje. Zdobycie Rodos Choć już Selim I planował wyprawę na Rodos, plany te zrealizował dopiero Sulejman. Armada sułtana składała się z 400 statków, na ich pokładzie przewieziono około 160 tys. ludzi. Na wyspie znajdował się garnizon joannitów, złożony z około 7500 żołnierzy. Walki trwały 6 miesięcy i zakończyły się zdobyciem wyspy przez Osmanów. Padyszach pozwolił jednak joannitom odejść, w zamian za co kawalerowie maltańscy zobowiązali się zachować pokój. Persja Walcząc o poszerzenie granic swego państwa w Europie, sułtan nie zapominał o wschodnich granicach imperium. Pierwszą wojnę z Persją Safawidów sułtan rozpoczął w 1534. Tego samego roku zdobył Bagdad. Walki na pograniczu, z osobistym udziałem sułtana, trwały jeszcze 2 lata. Kolejne wojny toczone były w latach 1548 – 1549 oraz 1553 – 1555. Pokój podpisano 20 maja 1555 w Amasyi; na mocy postanowień traktatu Wielka Porta zatrzymała zdobyty Irak. Węgry Na konflikty Imperium Osmańskiego z Węgrami składa się szereg wojen, prowadzonych głównie podczas panowania Sulejmana. Pierwszą jego interwencją zbrojną poza granicami kraju była właśnie wyprawa otwierająca drogę na Węgry. Miała ona miejsce w jej celem było zdobycie Belgradu. Jako powód wojny Sulejman podał haniebne potraktowanie posła tureckiego (tortury) oraz niezapłacenie haraczu. Armie osmańskie przekroczyły Sawę 26 lipca. Pierwszą armią dowodził sam padyszach, kierowała się ona na Belgrad, druga pod zwierzchnictwem Muhammada kroczyła na Siedmiogród. 29 sierpnia twierdza Belgrad skapitulowała. Sulejman wycofał się po 19 dniach pobytu, zostawiając w mieście garnizon. Pierwsze starcie zakończyło się realizacją planów sułtana. Kolejna wojna wybuchła w 1526 roku, gdy na Wegry wkroczyły dwie armie osmańskie. Podczas tej kampanii doszło do starcia, które miało rozstrzygnąć o losie Węgier – była to bitwa pod Mohaczem. Podczas tej konfrontacji miało miejsce wydarzenie, które bezpośrednio zagroziło życiu Sulejmana – 35 rycerzy bezpośrednio zaatakowało sułtana. Większość z nich zginęła, trzech spośród nich starło się jednak z padyszachem. Zabił on mieczem całą trójkę, po bitwie w jego zbroi tkwiło 7 strzał. Po śmierci w bitwie króla Ludwika II Jagiellończyka Sulejman sprzymierzył się z Janem Zapolyą (czytaj Zapolją) – pomógł mu w uzyskaniu korony, w zamian za co król Jan stał się dobrowolnym lennikiem sułtana (uznał zwierzchnictwo Imperium Osmańskiego). 10 maja 1529 roku Sulejman wyruszył na kolejną wyprawę na Węgry, by osadzić na tronie Zapolyę. Po zdobyciu Budy w imieniu sułtana dokonano tam koronacji Zapolyi na króla Węgier; Sulejman wyruszył natomiast na Wiedeń. Od miasta (w miejscowości Bruck) rozbił siły dowodzone przez von Zedlitza i rozpoczął oblężenie metropolii. Jednak pojawienie się wojsk Ferdynanda I sprawiło, że po 19 dniach nakazał odwrót. Kolejna wyprawa na Węgry miała miejsce w 1532 roku. Konflikt ostatecznie zakończył się podpisaniem 22 czerwca 1533 formalnego zaniechania działań wojennych, regulującego kwestię władzy nad Węgrami. Król Ferdynand I Habsburg uznał Jana, ten z kolei zobowiązał się płacić haracz Sulejmanowi. Padyszach przyjął tymczasowo to rozwiązanie, ponieważ już wtedy planował wyprawę do Persji i ekspedycję morską na Ocean Indyjski. Spór nie został jednak rozwiązany ostatecznie. Kolejna wyprawa władcy miała miejsce w 1541 roku, następna już w 1543. Po raz ostatni Sulejman wyruszył na Węgry w 1566 roku. Ostatecznie „kwestię węgierską” rozwiązał dopiero Selim II, który w 1568 roku zawarł w Adrianopolu rozejm z Maksymilianem II, kończąc tym samym zmagania o koronę węgierską. Flota Sulejman kontynuował rozbudowę floty morskiej, rozpoczętą przez jego ojca. Uczynił z niej znaczną siłę militarną, tak, że była w stanie stawić czoła ówczesnym potęgom morskim, na przykład Portugalii. W 1525 roku bronił portu Dżudda przed wojskami portugalskimi. Rywalizacja z tym państwem zaczęła się od wyprawy z 1538 roku do Indii (wzięły w niej udział 72 okręty z 20 tys. marynarzy). Kolejne wyprawy na akwenie Oceanu Indyjskiego miały miejsce w latach 1546 (podczas tej ekspedycji zdobyto Basrę) oraz 1552. Czasy panowania Sulejmana to również umocnienie się Imperium Osmańskiego na Morzu Śródziemnym. Początkowo nieliczna flota wspierała wyprawę Sulejmana. W roku 1521 intensywny rozwój marynarki rozpoczął się od przejścia na służbę do Sulejmana (1533) korsarza Hayreddina Barbarosse we „Wspaniałym stuleciu znanego jako ojciec Mihrunnisy. Flota szybko zyskała znaczną wartość bojową – w 1537 roku wraz z siłami Franciszka I zdobyto Otranto we Włoszech. Podczas bitwy pod Prevezą w 1538 roku flota osmańska pod dowództwem Chajr ad-Dina Barbarossy pokonała flotę koalicji chrześcijańskiej – od tego momentu rozpoczyna się okres dominacji tureckiej na Morzu Śródziemnym, który potrwa aż do bitwy pod Lepanto. Ciekawostki * gdyby nie kazał zabić Księcia Mustafy to książę mógłby zostać jednym po nim z lepszych Sułtanów * jego ukochaną faworytą a później żoną była Sułtanka Hurrem * gdy urodził się Książę Mustafa faworyzował go, ale gdy Książę Mehmed zaczął dorastać to całą faworyzacje przelał na niego, a po jego śmierci mimo iż do Manisy pojechał Książę Selim to sprzyjał Księciu Mustafie. * w mimo iż w historii miał córki Sułtankę Fatmę Nur i Sułtankę Raziye to żadnej nie faworyzował tak jak Sułtankę Mihrimah * w historii miał przed Sułtanką Hurrem i Sułtanką Mahidevran, Gulfem Hatun jeszcze jedną faworytę Fülane Hatun, która urodziła mu Księcia Mahmuda i Sułtankę Fatmę Nur * gdyby zagłębić się w jego życiu rodzinnym to miał więcej faworyt i dzieci w historii * miał mieć nienazwaną córkę z Sułtanką Hurrem (prawdopodobnie Sułtankę Ayşe) i syna Księcia Orhana (ur. 1554 r- zm.1562 r) z nienazwaną faworytą * Jego śmierć tajono przed żołnierzami przez czterdzieści dni. Podczas powrotu wojsk wielki wezyr ogłosił (w Belgradzie) śmierć władcy. Ciało padyszacha (bez serca i wnętrzności) zabrano do Konstantynopola i pochowano, obok Hurrem, w mauzoleum wybudowanym na dziedzińcu meczetu Sulejmana. * Na Rodos znajduje się meczet jego imienia. ' ' * W Europie znany jest jako Sulejman Wspaniały, lecz w Turcji został zapamiętany jako Sulejman Prawodawca. Kategoria:Sułtani Kategoria:Dynastia Osmanów Kategoria:Postacie historyczne Kategoria:Książęta Kategoria:Veliadzi Kategoria:Wspaniałe Stulecie